Mistaken
by Jeshikah
Summary: Pan writes a story about her life and her adventures through growing up, her love obssession with Trunks, and eventually becoming a bounty hunter for her grandson, Goku Jr. PV, TM


Mistaken

By Videl

A/N: This is something I have been cooking up and writing and rewriting for a LONG time, and I am finally ready to release a complete and final edition of my fic. This fic was previously titled "Mistakes." Also, I am open to suggestions. I have the main plot worked out but if there is something you would like to see happen, just let me know.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

This is my story. I've written it all here for you, so you can finally know the truth about your past. I know I've hidden things about myself from you for a long time, and now it is time for you to know. It is time for you to know about your father and how you and I came to be where we are today.

My Father was a half-blood saiyan, and my mother was an earthling and the heiress to a fortune and legacy left behind by my fraud of a grandfather, Hercule. I was born shortly after they wed and was named Pan. Son Pan is my birth name, it is not the name you know me by, but all the same, it is my true name and you must know that now.

Thanks to my Grandpa Goku and my dad, I had inherited awesome fighting abilities, just as you have inherited from your father and me. I loved training with my grandpa and my best friend's brother, Trunks. The three of us went on a quest to find the Black Star Dragon Balls, but its no use bringing that up, you have heard about that adventure already.

After the quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls, I resumed life as normal as I could. My Grandmother and Father forced me to focus on my studies during most of the day, and the rest of my time was divided up between hanging out with my best friend Bura, and sparing with either my uncle, my father, or my best friend's brother, Trunks.

Over time I developed a crush on Trunks, and I fell in love. How I wanted him so, but it could not be. I was too young, and I was more like a little sister to him than anything else. Disregarding that fact, I still attempted to spend as much time with him as possible, hoping that he would begin to notice that fact that I was growing up. So I waited and I watched him date several different girls, all the while, still trying to spend time with him.

I finally realized that I had no chance of being with him when he announced that he was getting married to Marron. Go figure, it had to be a blonde. He didn't have any time for me anymore. He never cared to ask how I was doing in school or to even spar with me anymore, and I was crushed.

Bura tried to cheer me up by hanging with me more than usual, she had always known about my crush on him, even before I had came to admit it to myself. However, even Bura-Chan left me soon after. She had started dating and I rarely saw her outside of school from that point on.

Trying to hang out with my uncle, Goten, was pointless as well. He was gaga over some ditz name Paris.

Even my own Father didn't have time for me; he was always too busy with work. I had no desire to stay in the house and sparing with my mother was about as much of an exercise as squashing a bug.

Grandma ChiChi only ever told me that I should be studying, and she wouldn't grandpa Goku spar with me because, again, she thought that I should be studying.

Since I wasn't into technology, Bulma wasn't any help for killing time either, and Vegeta just always told me to go away.

I didn't really have any friends at school except for Bura, but again, she was busy shoving her tongue down her boyfriend's throat to be bothered by me. I as unpopular as a slug; for some reason everyone seemed to avoid me. Sometimes I thought that Bura only hung around me to keep me from putting myself out, and those thoughts did crop up in my mind often during this time.

So I had nothing better to do than fulfill my grandma's wishes. I studied and became the top of class.

The last year of middle school brought few changes to my life. I remained at the top of the class and held the highest test scores in my district. I made a couple of friends but they were more or less interested in raising their own grades than forming a meaningful friendship with me.

I frequently used Bulma's gravity chamber when Vegeta wasn't around to keep myself in shape and to release some of the stress I was under. Sparing by myself wasn't as much fun as it had been with Trunks and Goten but that was soon remedied.

Vegeta had taken a notice to the fact that I was there more often and since I was cutting into his training time, and he often forced me to leave. I had no problem with this; I would just train by myself until Vegeta kicked me out everyday. It was no problem, and it continued on like that for some time.

As shocking as it was to me, one day when I was sparing by myself, instead of kicking me out, he joined me. From then on we trained together, and I benefited from it greatly, despite the fact that my parents and teachers were very worried about all my cuts and bruises.

Trunks didn't notice. He never did. He didn't notice my injuries, he didn't notice how strong I had got, and he didn't notice I was growing up. He was still fixated on Marron, but I guess that was to be expected since they were getting married. I couldn't help but feeling jealous deep down. I loved him, I just wished he would have returned my sentiment.

My daily training sessions after school with Vegeta was the only thing keeping me going. I was heart broken and it hurt so much. All I wanted was for him to look at me the way he looked at her, to touch me and hold me the way he did her. I wished she would die. My wish wouldn't be granted though. The two married in March, and they went off on their perfect honeymoon in Hawaii. I wanted to go to Hawaii with him, I would have gone anywhere and done anything he wanted if only just to be with him.

One day, during our sparing session, I broke down. I just started crying. I didn't have to say anything, there was no need for words, Vegeta knew, he understood perfectly well how I felt. I don't know how or why, but I knew, deep down, that he understood me completely at that moment.

I was angry and depressed. Vegeta knew and he continued to train me. Trunks didn't notice, he was too fond of Marron, the perfect little wife. It had to be a blonde.

At my father's insistence I had applied overseas to an Elitist high school called EbonHardt in America. I didn't want to go, but since I couldn't have Trunks, I really didn't care.

If I wasn't studying for entrance exams in case EbonHardt fell through, I was training with Vegeta. He pushed me to my limits but was careful never to break them. He cared in his own way, he knew how Trunks had unknowingly devastated me, but he never said a word about it. He knew that sparring kept my mind off of Trunks, and he knew that was the only thing keeping me going. He just knew, I know he did somehow. Maybe it was because we spent so much time together, then again, maybe not. I spent a lot of time with Trunks while searching for the Dragon Balls, but that didn't do a damn thing for us.

Summer came and I was accepted to EbonHardt. I would be leaving for America in August. I didn't care; I couldn't have Trunks, especially since perfect Mrs. Marron Briefs was pregnant now.

I trained with Vegeta until it was time for me to leave. I left by plane, I could have flown myself but I had to seem like a "normal" Japanese transfer student. Everyone came to see me off except Vegeta. My mom and dad, grandpa Goku and grandma ChiChi, Bulma and Bura, Goten and grandpa Hercule, even Trunks and his _darling_ wife.

So, I was off to America to attend one of the best boarding schools in the world. I had hoped that life in America would be better, but I still didn't have Trunks, and it killed me inside.

To be continued...


End file.
